1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall lamp, and more particularly to a wall lamp with a flashlight which can be a normal light source and an emergency light source when an electric mains supply is interrupted.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional emergency lamps used in the case of electric mains failure generally are fixed on a wall. This kind of lamp does not have an anesthetically pleasing appearance and has only one function of providing emergency illumination. Furthermore, as such a conventional lamp is too heavy to carry, it is inconvenient for a user to use it as a flashlight in the dark.
The present invention provides an improved wall lamp with a flashlight to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.